


Game On

by NerdsNeedLoveToo



Series: Athletes [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not much of a plot, Paying Up, Smut, basketball game, bet, more smut, one-on-one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsNeedLoveToo/pseuds/NerdsNeedLoveToo
Summary: Zero challenges Jude to a game of strip basketball. Little does he know... it's game on.





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Amygirl90 on tumblr asked for a fic where Zero discovers Jude plays basketball. This is what I came up with. Fair warning, I don't write smut very often, but there you have it. I wrote smut. :o

Jude would never forget the day Zero taught him to play strip basketball.

It started off innocently enough. It was mid-summer. Most of the building was shut down for routine maintenance. Really, only the executive and support staff remained on-site for about two months out of the year while the ballers, coaches, and dancers took a well-earned break.

Zero had been spending an inordinate amount of time on the tennis courts (and still sucked). It had gotten almost stupid - the level of energy the blond man spent trying to get the ball over the net. Although, Jude figured he couldn’t argue too much. While Zero’s obsessive-compulsive neurosis played out on a different court, Jude got a chance to (nearly every day) sneak down to shoot some hoops on the floor. Only the janitorial services knew anyone had been on the newly resurfaced floor.

That morning, Zero had met his tennis coach for all of two hours before she sat him down and explained as gently as possible.

“You suck, Zero. For a man with all the moves on the court, you can’t figure out your left from your right holding a racket.” She was so earnest, he couldn’t possibly get angry.

Although, he did hold his hand on his chest and say, “Arrow. Straight through the heart.”

Both were in good spirits when they parted. And having taken care of hysterical mania over learning tennis (and deciding to toss it aside like yesterday’s underwear), he practically skipped to his car.

Now that he had free time, Zero selected a new mission – seduce Jude in his office, on the forbidden desk. After all, if he got to play, then Jude should get to play, too.

He was decked out in shorts in a t-shirt when security let him into the building. He knew the path to his lover’s office by heart, and sauntered down past offices. They all appeared empty. Not surprising since Jelena had announced the Devils were killing her and she needed a week at a spa on Maui. This had led to a mass exodus. The staff had mostly opted for the adage, when the cat’s away, the mice will play.

So ever faithful Jude had volunteered to stay behind.

“Hey, babe, I’m here to play,” Zero announced, swinging himself into the office – only to find it empty. “Huh.”

He’d seen Jude’s car in the parking lot, so the man had to be around someplace. So he began the hunt. He started with the offices, then remembered the copy room (and thought he might get Jude to take some butt photos with those perfect globes of his). When he didn’t find him there, he headed to the mailroom, until he realized he had no idea where that was. So he thought maybe he was on the arena level.

Zero started in the locker room, and might’ve bypassed it entirely, except a locker was a fraction open, because a white towel was jammed. Curious, he opened the locker fully and found what appeared to be Jude’s favorite sports jacket, checkered shirt, and jeans.

He heard the thumping from the tunnel and followed the sound.

Zero decided he’d never seen anything sexier than Jude wearing one of his t-shirts. And when he reached up to shoot, the shirt rose up, exposing his navel, and Zero really wanted him to just remove the offending object. His feet propelled him with that singular goal, actually.

After all, he and Jude hadn’t had mind-blowing (or any other kind of blowing) sex in nearly seven hours.

“Gideon?” Jude called out, noticing his lover approach. From the look in his eyes, there was a potential for an office sex argument about to happen. Not that Jude _minded_ that look. But it was often accompanied by a very, very randy boyfriend wanting to bend him over his budget cost sheets.

“Oh, don’t let me stop you,” Zero murmured, approaching like a panther stalking its prey.

So Jude didn’t. Just as Zero approached, he shot and it swished through the net.

He barely had time to revel in that before Zero maneuvered behind him, wrapped one arm around his waist, and pulled Jude’s back into his chest. The other hand unceremoniously dipped into the elastic of the shorts – not touching anything vital (yet), but low enough to cause quite a stir.

“So I found you,” Zero murmured, licking a small stripe under Jude’s ear.

When the man whimpered and tilted his head, Zero took the opportunity to lathe and suck the tender flesh. All the while, his fingers moved a fraction lower into the shorts until Jude began trying to arch up to meet those fingers with his straining erection.

Jude loved how Zero could rev him up in an instant, and he reached back to grab the other man’s waste and rock him into his backside.

“Let’s go to your office,” Zero thickly suggested, rocking himself into Jude’s very fine ass.

For a minute, Zero thought he might have gotten his way, until Jude slowly pulled away, and pouted.

“You know my rule on that, Gideon,” Jude replied. His voice sounded heavy, laden with desire. His pupils were blown as he backed up a step and Zero stepped forward. Stalking him.

“I want you,” Zero replied, running a hand up and under his own shirt, making a show of rubbing his nipples, until Jude moaned. That was one thing they’d established early. Jude didn’t like to just participate. He was big into watching, and Zero loved to put on a good show.

Zero spotted the ball, and smiled. He had a plan.

“Play a little one-on-one with me,” Zero offered. “Winner gets to choose the venue.”

Jude thought for a moment, and then asked, “Til how many points?”

At this, Zero grinned ferally and replied, “Til naked. We’re playing strip basketball.”

It took Jude turning away from Zero and thinking of cost accounting reports for his erection to fade even a little. No way could he play with a raging hard-on, but it didn’t seem to want to go anywhere.

“Think of Oscar doing it with your mom,” Zero offered.

Well, that took care of it. Rapidly. Jude muttered darkly, “I think I threw up a little in my mouth.”

But he didn’t have time to dwell, because Zero handed him the ball and acted like he was doing him a huge favor. Boy was the ball player surprised when Jude faked left, pivoted right, and made it in for a layup.

With a gleam in his eye, he approached Zero who looked stunned, tugged up on the t-shirt… with his teeth, and made sure to distract the other man by licking the very places Zero had been touching on his chest just moments before.

“Looks like I’m winning,” Jude murmured as he tugged the shirt up and over Zero’s head and tossed it to the side of the court.

Two things occurred at the moment.

First, Zero realized the shots he’d vaguely watched Jude make earlier all seemed to hit the basket. And Jude was a lot faster on his feet than Zero expected. A lot faster. Like maybe this wasn’t his first rodeo.

The competitive-to-the-point-of-obsessive-compulsive-behavior burst out of Zero’s chest, and he said, “Game on.”

For the next twenty minutes, they faked, pivoted, fouled, laid up, and otherwise made plays. And Zero realized that Jude wasn’t just good at the game. He was pretty fucking awesome. So much so that at that point in the game, Jude was down to his boxer-briefs. And Zero was down to his shorts and briefs.

Zero could see the end in sight. Chest heaving from exertion, Jude passed him the ball. From the three point line just right of the free throw line, he shot.

Jude’s face turned pink as he realized he had nothing left to remove. He groaned when Zero unceremoniously dropped to his knees in front of him. Hands ran up his legs, caressing his thighs, and Jude shook with anticipation.

“My office,” he murmured as Zero mouthed over his clothed erection. And moaned.

Jude wasn’t sure how they made it to his office so fast, except he was pretty sure his clothes were still on the arena floor. He barely made it in the door and braced his arms on his desk when Zero dropped to his knees again, yanked down the offending clothing, and sucked his length to the back of that beautiful throat in one smooth move.

Jude arched back as Zero’s tongue swept the ridge on his cock, and suckled the pre-cum from the tip.

“God, baby, you look so good,” Jude murmured, tilting his head and watching the blond head in front of him bob his head up and down. He would always consider it one of the most erotic things to see – his dick sliding in and out of lips swelling from use, and watching cheeks hollow as they sucked.

The sight made heat coil low, and before he could spurt down Zero’s throat, he pulled back.

“I lost,” he explained, “so you get to have your wish.” Of course, at that moment, even Zero couldn’t remember his wish. Until he looked around. Oh. Yeah. Jude’s office. Bending Jude over and fucking him into the blotter on his desk. Coating something in this place with cum, and making it so every single time Jude stayed late he’d think of what Zero’s dick could do to him.

Jude was a neat freak.

So there was really nothing to remove from the desk. Unceremoniously, Zero flipped Jude around, used his foot to prompt Jude to spread his legs, and settled his thick erection between the other man’s thighs. Zero wanted a constant reminder of what was to come jutting up against Jude’s balls while he prepared his lover.

He slid three fingers into Jude’s mouth, and felt himself get harder as the other man moaned and coated them. Then he slid them in, first one until Jude relaxed. Then a second. And when the third joined and Jude began pushing back onto those fingers fucking him, Zero bent Jude over the desk at the waist, and using spit and pre-cum slid his cock home one slow inch at a time.

Neither breathed at first, adjusting to the tight heat. Their morning session had resulted in much the same feeling, only with Jude bent over the breakfast table, ignoring the Captain Crunch in front of him, and having to clean up spilled milk from where Zero’s hard ride had jostled the table too much.

“You okay?” Zero asked, remembering how hard he’d ridden Jude that morning, and not wanting to cause discomfort.

“I will be once you move,” Jude replied, suddenly pushing back.

It was like the bells for a horse race had gone off, and Zero starting pounding into Jude, while Jude writhed below him. Both men rotated hips and stance until Zero suddenly hit Jude’s prostate and he saw stars. Then it became a litany of, “Oh God, harder.” Over and over with every thrust.

Movements became erratic as Zero worked to bring Jude pleasure. He reached around and barely had time to stroke up his lover’s cock once, and then twice. And then Jude was crying out, sobbing Gideon’s name. And as those sweet, tight muscles contracted, Zero arched one last time, filling Jude with cum, and letting out a low, keening moan.

He couldn’t be totally sure, but Zero was pretty sure that he passed out for a few seconds.

“Well,” Jude murmured with his face squished into his desk. He could only imagine the cum that coated his chest and the surface. He’d be thinking of this tomorrow and every day after when alone in his office. “I’m going to get hard every time I walk in here now.”

Zero laughed lightly as he pulled back and off his lover. He hated leaving that heat behind, but neither would be comfortable in a couple minutes, and nothing killed post-sex bliss faster than muscle cramps.

That Jude still looked dazed puffed Zero up a little, and he grabbed Jude by the hand. Alone in the building, they made their way back to the locker room in record time. Zero held Jude, kissing him lightly, and telling him how much he loved him.

Hours later at home, they lay tangled naked on the couch – sated one more time.

“Why didn’t you tell me you can play?” Zero asked.

When Jude didn’t answer, Zero figured Jude was asleep, until he finally said, “Oscar didn’t want me around when I was a kid. Wasn’t allowed to chill in the stadium. Watch the players. Do things other owners kids got to do.”

Jude paused, trying to find a way to explain his resentment, and his desire to do well to spite his father.

“No one at my high school knew who I was. So when I made varsity my sophomore year, no one could say it was bought, or that I had an unfair advantage. We won state championship three years running,” Jude explained. The next part would always hurt, though.

“The only reason Oscar showed up at my graduation was because he got wind my team won state, and I was team captain. I wanted to attend USC. He didn’t. When I disagreed, he cut me off.”

Jude rolled over, pulling Zero into a hug and he continued, “Not that I was surprised. He barely paid child support as it was. It pissed him off that I wouldn’t become a cog in whatever his brain had worked up. And I decided that as much as I loved basketball, I wasn’t about to compromise my future to feed his ego.”

Zero hated Oscar. That just amplified in the explanation. But what else amplified was the admiration he held for the man in his arms. He was savvy, loving, and smart. And had a great office.

“Hey, no one comes back for another couple days,” Zero said. “Double or nothing tomorrow?”

Jude smiled, kissed Zero serenely, and promptly won (double or nothing) first thing the next morning... and made sure Zero would be thinking of him every single time he laid down on the bench to press weights again.


End file.
